Limitless
by nndptrrr
Summary: Sasuke tahu perasaan ini tanpa batas, tapi, dia sudah terlanjur menghancurkan kepercayaan wanita itu. Lelaki itu hanya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semua hal yang ada di hatinya. Lagipula, wanita itu juga sudah tak punya alasan untuk mempertahankan hubungan tidak jelas ini.


_Nanda Proudly Present_

 _Limitless_

 _Sakura Haruno | Sasuke Uchiha | Gaara Rei_

 _Angst, Hurt_

 _PG-16_

 _Chapter_

 _ **Prologue**_ _._

 _Sesuatu yang kau ambil di masa lalu, akan kembali pada tempatnya saat takdir menuliskannya untuk kembali._

Sakura Haruno namanya. Di kenal sebagai seorang dokter bedah terkemuka di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo, selain juga wajahnya yang begitu cantik dan sikapnya yang begitu manis serta ramah. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya yang memang luar biasa itu.

Namun, siapa sangka kalau wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut telah memiliki satu anak perempuan yang kini berumur tujuh tahun. Namun, meski begitu, Sakura masih tetap menjadi idola di antara pria-pria tampan yang sibuk mengantri kencan dengannya.

"Sakura- _san_ , kudengar kau di ajak kencan oleh Sabaku- _sama_ , apa benar?" Tanya Moegi sembari menyerahkan beberapa berkas pasien rumah sakit yang memang harus wanita merah muda itu tangani.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menulis beberapa laporan tentang pasien-pasien itu.

"Itu memang benar, tapi, aku belum punya waktu untuk menyetujui rencana dari Gaara- _kun_ tersebut. Gaara- _kun_ hanya mengajakku makan malam, memangnya itu di sebut kencan ya?" Tanya Sakura sembari memberikan berkas itu kembali pada Moegi yang memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Tentu saja! Walau hanya makan malam, itu masih tetap di sebut kencan selagi si lelaki mengajak si wanita untuk berbuat suatu hal." Jawab Moegi dengan nada menerangkan. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

Moegi memang ahilnya adalam hal percintaan, itulah penilaian wanita merah muda itu pada sang asisten, Moegi.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Apakah hari ini aku ada jadwal khusus?" Tanya Sakura sembari menegakkan diri.

"Ada tentu saja, hari ini Sakura- _san_ akan menemui beberapa penanam saham di rumah sakit kita pukul satu siang nanti," Tutur Moegi sembari tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Ku dengar akan ada seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan di sana. Mungkin saja, Sakura- _san_ akan di ajak kencan olehnya." Kata Moegi lagi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau pikir aku pandai memikat hati lelaki?"

Moegi hanya mendenguskan nafasnya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak pandai, mana mungkin si setan merah yang mempunyai hati es itu terpikat untuk mengajak makan malam dengamu."

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu terkekeh pelan dan memakai jas dokternya kembali.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus segera menyelesaikan memeriksa beberapa pasien agar tidak telat saat pertemuan nanti." Ujar Sakura sembari melangkahkan diri menuju pintu keluar ruangannya.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, seorang bocah cilik berjenis kelamin perempuan berusia tujuh tahun itu terlihat tengah memandang etalase yang menjajakan beberapa _cupcake_ beraneka rasa dengan mata yang mendamba.

"Beli yang mana ya?" Gumamnya pelan. Kemudian merogoh saku roknya dan hanya menemukan lima _ryo_.

Bibirnya langsung mengerucut seketika. Lima _ryo_? Uang ini tidak cukup membeli cupcake, palingan hanya bisa membeli satu tusuk _takoyaki_.

Huft.

Di hela nafasnya panjang kemudian, berbalik. Namun, karena tidak melihat, tubuh kecilnya menabrak seseorang.

"Maafkan saya." Ujar bocah perempuan bernama Sarada itu sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Tak apa." Kata lelaki itu sembari tersenyum cerah. Sarada mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap lelaki itu dari balik kacamata merahnya.

Astaga, paman di depannya ini sangat tampan!

Bocah perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dan merona, biar bagaimanapun, dia juga suka lelaki tampan walau, dirinya ini masih berusia tujuh tahun.

Gen dari ibunya memanglah menurun begitu kuat, membuat sifatnya hampir sama dengan sang Ibu, penyuka lelaki tampan.

"Kau gadis kecil, kenapa tidak jadi membeli kue?" Tanya paman itu sembari berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah itu.

Sarada membetulkan kacamatanya dan sedikit tersenyum kikuk, "Uangku tidak cukup, paman."

Lelaki di depannya itu terkekeh geli dan kemudian menggandeng Sarada menuju etalase itu lagi.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka, aku akan membayarnya." Ucap lelaki itu sembari menatap Sarada yang ada di gandengannya dengan senyuman menyejukkan.

"Tapi, kata mama, Sarada tidak boleh menerima pemberiaan dari orang yang tidak di kenal." Kata Sarada polos membuat lelaki di sebelahnya gemas.

"Baiklah, Sarada. Namaku Itachi, sekarang kita sudah kenal bukan?"

Sarada menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus, membuat Itachi terhenyak. Bukankah bocah ini mirip sekali dengan otoutonya, Sasuke?

Tapi tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak memiliki anak bersama istrinya yang bernama Shion itu.

"Paman, aku ingin cupcake rasa strawberry itu!" Antusias Sarada sembari menunjuk cupcake warna merah muda itu dengan senyuman lebar.

Itachi hanya terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Satu saja."Jawab Sarada enteng. Itachi mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Hanya satu? Tidak ingin lebih?" Sarada menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Dia hanya ingin makan satu saja. Tak lebih.

"Baiklah. Pelayan, tolong bungkuskan satu untuk anak ini." Ucap Itachi sembari menatap pelayan perempuan yang sedang menatap wajahnya dengan kagum.

"Ini tuan." Kata pelayan itu sembari tersenyum malu, Itachi balas tersenyum ke arah pelayan itu kemudian, menyerahkan satu lembar uang 10 _ryo_ pada wanita tadi.

Dirinya berjongkok dan menyerahkan kantong kertas berisi satu cupcake itu pada Sarada dan mengacak bocah cilik itu lembut. Membuat Sarada tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih, Paman Itachi! Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu selalu. Sarada pamit ya, sampai jumpa!" Bocah cilik tadi berlari menuju luar toko membuat Itachi tersenyum begitu lembut.

Sakura berjalan santai di koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali melemparkan senyumnya yang manis pada perawat, dokter, ataupun pasien yang di temuinya.

Dirinya telah sampai di tempat pertemuan yang tadi pagi Moegi bicarakan. Sakura harus memberikan yang terbaik bagi rumah sakit ini, bila berhasil, mungkin saja beberapa penanam saham akan memberikan ruang serta fasilitas rumah sakit lagi.

" _Yosh_ , semangat Sakura!" Katanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian, memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang telah penuh oleh orang-orang penting itu.

Pandangannya jatuh pada seorang lelaki dengan rambut raven dan mata tajam itu. Hatinya mencelos, pikirannya kalut dan tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Pria yang tujuh tahun lalu menghancurkan kepercayaannya itu kembali hadir, lelaki masa lalu yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu datang lagi. Membuat pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

Dengan suara yang rendah, hanya bisa di dengar olehnya, dia mendesiskan nama lelaki itu penuh kebencian.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

to be continued

 _A/N: Maaf kalau jelek, harap tinggalkan jejak. Saya tahu kalau banyak kekurangan, mohon kritik dan sarannya, senpai~ Saya hanya author baru :) oh ya, kunjungi saya di Wattpad nndptrrr, sankyu!_


End file.
